Amazing Journey
by Midnight-Gypsy101
Summary: Post Finale Fic! Set just over two years after the finale, Rory's married and having a baby, but her husband leaves her before the baby is born. What happens when Jess shows up a few months later? R/J fic, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Amazing Journey

A/N- A future fiction here, I don't often write future fics but I figured I'd give it a go since this has been in my head for a while.

Basically it's set two years after the end of the series and Rory is back at home after leaving the campaign trail after she got married and got pregnant. Hope you like it, please review.

Chapter One: PROLOGUE

'Mom?' Rory walked into the almost abandoned diner with tears pouring down her face, a hand resting on her six month pregnant belly. Her mother looked away from her husband Luke and immediately felt concern for her only daughter.

'Honey what's wrong?' Lorelai asked getting off her stool and rushing to her daughters side, 'Are you ok? Is the baby ok?'

'The baby is fine…Mom I don't know what to do.' Rory cried, clinging to her mom. Lorelai looked over at Luke and understanding Luke told everyone to leave. Coming over he sat Rory down on a chair and tried to help Lorelai calm her down.

'Sweetie you have to tell me what's wrong, you're really staring to scare me.' Lorelai begged.

'He's gone.' Rory said meeting her mothers concerned gaze, a fresh wave of tears fell down her face.

'Who? Honey who's gone?' Lorelai asked.

'Martin.' Rory said referring to her husband of a year. 'He said he didn't want a baby, that he couldn't deal with it and this isn't the life he wanted. So he packed his things and he left, he wants a divorce.'

'Oh baby.' Lorelai hugged her tightly, her heart going out to her. 'It'll be ok.'

'How? How will it be ok? I can't do this alone.' She said looking down at her stomach.

'You're never going to be alone Rory, you've got me and you've got your mom.' Luke reassured her.

'I know, but this isn't how I imagined it. I imagined having a husband and a house and now…I don't have any of that because he's gone and I can't afford the house without him, and I just…mom what am I going to do?' Rory sobbed against her mothers shoulder.

'Hey, look at me!' Lorelai commanded. 'You can do this, you're stronger than you think you are, you're smart and kind and you'll make a wonderful mother. If anyone can handle this it's you.'

'Why did he have to go?' Rory sobbed.

Lorelai looked down at her broken hearted daughter and wondered the same thing, Martin had always seemed so dependable, and now he'd gone and left her. Lorelai thought back to when she's had to deal with the fact that she was going to be raising a child alone and her heart went out to Rory. She may be older, but she wasn't ready to deal with this alone.

A/N- So I hope you like it. Please review and let me know. Chapter Two will be much longer, this is just setting the scene.


	2. Three Months Later

Amazing Journey

A/N- Thanks everyone for the reviews, as promised chapter two is much longer. Hope you like it.

Chapter Two: Three Months Later

'This is your new home baby girl.' Rory whispered to the two day old baby that was cradled in her arms. 'This used to be my room, and now we can share it, and Luke's put up a crib for you.' She rocked the baby back and forth slowly, smiling down at her. 'Do you like it?' The baby simple gaze back at her, with beautiful blues eyes.

'Hey, how are my girls settling in?' Lorelai asked walking into Rory's old room, which had now become her room again.

'I think she likes it here.' Rory smiled reluctant to let go of her to place her in the crib. 'It's safe.'

'Yeah, well how'd you feel about a little field trip? Show her the town, and maybe stop by Luke's because I really need coffee and I promised him you'd bring her by for him to see if you felt like it.' Lorelai said. 'Oh and did I mention I really need coffee.'

'Sure we can go, could you hold her while I get her coat and stuff?' Rory asked handing over her precious child, kissing her head quickly.

'I cannot believe I'm a grandma! Sheesh, this kid better not call me that, I want something cooler.' Lorelai said jokingly, smiling at her first grandchild.

'Uh huh we'll think that one over…Grandma.' Rory laughed.

'Evil child.'

'Ok I've got her stuff, time to wrap up baby girl, it's snowing out and you've got a lot of people dying to meet you.' Rory spoke softly in the typical baby voice that both Rory and Lorelai had taken to using when speaking to the new baby. Rory carefully pulled on her little blue jacket, put a hat on her head and a small scarf, mittens and some small boots.

'Wow, I think you're ready for the artic.' Lorelai laughed. Rory rolled her eyes and standing up with the baby she wrapped a scarf round her own neck and made her way outside, walking across the newly fallen snow. It was early so the town was mostly still sleeping, for which Rory was grateful because it was freezing, and it wasn't till she was halfway there that she realised she'd left her jacket at home. She hugged the tiny baby closer to her chest, trying to protect her from the snow, eventually they reached the diner which was empty apart from Luke.

'Hey, you're back early from the hospital.' Luke said kissing Lorelai then making his way over to Rory and the Baby. 'How are you both?'

'Sleepy.' Rory smiled. 'And cold.'

'I can cure cold.' Luke said pouring out some coffee into Lorelai's cup and decaf into Rory's.

'Urg I can't wait till I'm done breast feeding so I can drink the hard stuff again.' Rory sighed, but sipped it gratefully.

'So what's up Luke?' Lorelai asked.

'What do you mean?' Luke asked. 'I only saw you five hours ago at the hospital how can anything be up?'

'You forget I'm your wife and I know you well, you've got that I know something but I'm not sure I should tell then look on you're face.' Lorelai said between sips of coffee.

'I don't have that face.' Luke said gruffly, though shifted uncomfortably under Lorelai's glare.

'Uh yeah you do, so spill.' Lorelai demanded.

'I just…can I talk to you? Alone?' Luke said.

'Luke I'm a big girl, whatever it is I think I can handle it.' Rory laughed.

'Ok, well…Jess showed up last night, I got here from the hospital and he was camped out on the doorstep because I'd moved the keys and so he's here, upstairs sleeping.' Luke replied.

'He didn't warn you he was coming?' Lorelai asked.

'No.'

'Why's he here?' Lorelai asked.

'No idea, all I know is he showed up looking really rough, said he needed a place to stay and then went to bed.' Luke replied.

'Uh…could I go up and see him?' Rory spoke out for the first time since the news, Lorelai and Luke both looked at her in surprise.

'Uh well I think he's still asleep.' Luke said uncertain.

'So I'll wake him.' Rory said, knowing she needed to see him, despite not seeing him for over two years and things not ending well, she wanted to see him. Luke looked over at Lorelai who nodded uncertainly.

'Sure, go on up.' Luke responded, watching as Rory carried her daughter up the stairs.

Rory made it to the top and decided against knocking since her hands were tied up holding her daughter, so she pushed the door open with her shoulder and walked inside, Jess was on his old bed sleeping, though his sleep didn't look peaceful. She watched him for a few minutes, not sure anymore about her plan to wake him up, but when the baby started to cry he stirred, sat up and looked over at her, a mixture of confusion and sleepiness on his face. He rubbed his eyes as if not believing what he was seeing.

'Rory?' His voice was rough with sleep. Rory smiled and walked closer.

'Hey Jess.' Rory sat down next to the bed and watched him turn to face her.

'What are you doing here?' Jess asked.

'I came to see you, Luke mentioned you were here and I thought I'd come say hello.' Rory said leaning back in the chair, trying to soothe the crying child.

'Huh. Who's that?' Jess said swinging his legs over the side and nodding to the baby.

'This is Anna, my daughter.' Rory replied. Jess' eyes widened in surprise, looking from Rory to the baby. Jess was fully awake now, running a hand through his hair. His gaze unconsciously fell to her wedding finger which didn't have a ring.

'I'm not married.' She spoke softly, making him jump. 'Not anymore at least. He left three months ago.'

'Jeez, I'm sorry.'

'Don't be it's fine. I'm fine.' Rory smiled, truly meaning the words. She hadn't been ok in a long time, but right now, holding her daughter and talking to Jess she truly felt fine.

'Do you want to hold her?' Rory asked.

'No!' A look of panic swept his face. She laughed softly but started handing him Anna.

'You won't break her, I promise.' Rory smiled, he gently took the child in his arms, a smile crossing his face and he held the baby close. Rory's heart leapt as she saw his smile, he looked comfortable with the baby in his arms. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees.

'So? What brings you back to stars hollow?' Rory asked, after a few minutes of Jess just staring in wonder down at the baby in his arms.

'Long story.' Jess replied.

'I have time, lots of time.' Rory replied, stroking Anna's cheek as Jess cradled her closely to his chest, his eyes were soft as they looked down at her.

'I've had a rough few months, I've been working on another book but it's just not happening, and so the guys sent me travelling hoping it would spark another novel from me, it didn't. Then I got back and found out that my car had been smashed up, I was broke and then the final straw came two days ago when Truncheon caught fire. The place was completely wrecked, I had nowhere else to go so I came here.' Jess said his words serious and dark.

'I'm sorry Jess, I know how much that place meant to you, are you going to get another building?' Rory asked.

'Hopefully, eventually. Thing is we've lost a lot of money and the place wasn't insured because Chris forgot to send the papers back, so we had to pay for all the damage ourselves. We can't afford another place at the moment, so not only am I out of a job but I haven't got an apartment anymore either.' Jess shook his head. 'So how about you? Catch me up on your life for the past two years, for starters, you were married? Luke never mentioned it.'

'Yeah well, it was sort of sudden. I met Martin on my first week on the campaign trail and we became friends, then a few months later we started dating, he proposed after a month and I don't know, I said yes. I thought that it was what I wanted, I thought that I loved him and I did, but we didn't know each other well enough to make that commitment. When I found out I was pregnant I was so pleased, you know I wanted the whole package, husband and kid, but I got to six months pregnant and Martin said he didn't want to have a child, didn't love me and couldn't carry on living a lie.' Rory looked down at the floor. 'He walked out, and less than a month later we were divorced, I left word at his parents when Anna was born but he hasn't called back, his mother told me to leave them all alone and let him get on with his life.'

'I can't believe he'd do that to you.' Jess shook his head angrily, then relaxed a little as Anna stirred slightly in his arms, settling down again she fell asleep. 'Then again, I left didn't I?'

'Jess…' Rory looked at him sadly. 'That was a long time ago and it was different, you were going through a lot, and we weren't married or about to have a kid.'

'Still..'

'No, you can't compare what Marin did to that, besides you're long forgiven.' Rory smiled. 'She likes you.' She added nodding to Anna who had curled up against Jess.

'How old is she?'

'Two days.'

'Whoa, she's so tiny.' Jess said, a smile appearing again. 'She looks like you.'

'Do you think? Mum says she looks like her.' Rory laughed.

'No she definitely has your eyes.' Jess said looking up and catching Rory's gaze. 'Why'd you chose the name Anna anyway?'

'Oh I was reading Anna Karenina when I went into labour.' Rory replied, Jess laughed and smirked at her.

'Figures.'

'So do you want to come down? I think Luke's a bit confused why you're here and I know they'll both be wondering where I am.' Rory said getting to her feet.

'I guess.' Jess stood up carefully, trying not to wake Anna. 'Do you want to take her?'

'That's ok, you carry her down.' Rory replied.

'I might drop her.'

'You won't.'

'What if I do?'

'Wow, I've never seen you so worried about someone else.' Rory smiled. 'You won't drop her, trust me.' Rory added walking downstairs followed by Jess.

A/N- Please review, I love reading your comments, ideas and suggestions.


	3. Tolstoy would be glad

Amazing Journey

A/N- Thanks everyone for the reviews.

Chapter Three: Tolstoy would be glad.

'Wow does that picture look strange.' Lorelai commented as Jess appeared holding Anna in his arms, at first sight Lorelai was worried, but at second glance she saw how carefully he was holding her and the protective look on his face, which confused Lorelai.

'Hey Jess you're up.' Luke said loud enough to be heard over the coffee machine.

'Yeah, I guess when someone brings a crying baby into the room it's a natural alarm clock.' Jess said looking at Rory who just shrugged her shoulders and sat at the counter next to her mum.

'She seems to have settled down now.' Lorelai said looking over at her granddaughter.

'Hmm, she likes Jess.' Rory smiled sleepily.

'So Jess, what brings you here?' Luke asked. 'Not that you're not welcome, because you are, anytime. I just wondered why the sudden reappearance.'

'Firstly I never give you warning, but the reason I'm here, long story short, Truncheon burnt down so I have no job or home.' Jess replied. Just as the bell sounded above the door, waking Anna who started to cry.

'Kirk!' Rory and Jess exclaimed together.

'What did I do?' Kirk asked a look of annoyance on his face. 'I just opened a door.'

'You woke Anna.' Rory said getting up and walking over to Jess and Anna.

'Ah so this is the newest Gilmore. Do you think you'll be needing any baby products? Because I've been working on a range of all organic baby foods.' Kirk replied.

'Uh I think I'm all set, thanks anyway Kirk.' Rory replied, her and Jess both trying to stop Anna crying.

'Rory, why don't you try taking her for a walk, that always got you to stop crying when you were a baby.' Lorelai suggested.

'Ok.' Rory nodded her head. 'Oh I forgot my jacket, it's still at home.'

'You can borrow mine, it's on the table up stairs. I think I threw it there just before going to bed last night.' Jess replied.

'Thanks Jess. Do you mind keeping hold of Anna while I get it?'

'No I don't mind.' Jess said rocking the child back and forth, trying to calm her down. Rory smiled at him and went back up the stairs, picking up his familiar leather jacket she pulled it on, then finding his bag opened it up and got out a second jacket, this time a denim one and went down stairs.

'Here put this on.' Rory said dropping the jacket onto the table and taking Anna into her own arms.

'Why?'

'Because you're coming with us.' Rory replied in a tone which suggested it was obvious.

'I am?'

'Yeah you are.' Rory smiled.

'I'm still in yesterdays clothes.' Jess pointed out.

'Fine go change, but be quick, Anna wants to get going.' Rory smiled. Jess shook his head at her but did as he was told.

'You were up there a long time.' Lorelai said once Jess was out of earshot.

'Yeah well we have a lot of catching up to do.' Rory replied. 'Did you know he didn't even know I'd been married, let alone having a baby.'

'Well you haven't spoken to him in over two years.' Lorelai pointed out.

'Yeah I know but Luke does.' Rory said.

'We tend not to talk about this place, or you. I wasn't sure if you'd want him to know, or if he'd want to know.' Luke replied.

'Well for future reference I don't mind Jess knowing things about me or my life, or Anna. Who knows maybe he'll stick around for a while.' Rory said, Lorelai was about to speak again when Jess walked back into the diner, changed into a pair of jeans and a black shirt, with the jacket pulled over the top.

'You ready?' Rory asked checking she had the bag full of Anna's things, trying to slide it onto her shoulder without upsetting Anna further.

'Yeah.' He replied walking over and taking the bag from her, slinging it over his own shoulder.

'Thanks Jess.'

'Sure.' He shrugged off the action and opened the door, holding it open for Rory to pass through. Rory smiled at his gentlemanly action and walked out into the cold air, feeling warm with Jess' jacket pulled on round her. Checking to make sure that Anna was warmly wrapped she turned to Jess.

'So where do you want to go?' Jess asked.

'Well Anna hasn't seen any of the town yet, so maybe we could just walk around for a while.' Rory suggested, as a few snowflakes fluttered from the sky and landed in her hair.

'Ok, but I'm warning you now, I'm leaving as soon as I get the third…Oh…you're back.' Jess said.

'I'm sure nobody will be annoyed your back, you're not the hoodlum anymore remember.' Rory joked.

'No I'm the fully grown hardened criminal in their eyes.' Jess sighed, falling into step beside her.

'You're being dramatic.' Rory said laughing, though part of her knew that nobody would be too pleased to see Jess back. The way he'd been treated at Luke and Lorelai's wedding a little over two years ago had proved that to Rory.

'Rory! Honey I didn't know you were back from the hospital yet, is that her? Aw she's adorable. Looks just like you, she's going to be a heartbreaker. What's her name sweetie?' Miss Patty asked rushing up to them, not even noticing Jess, who was standing slightly to one side.

'Anna.' Rory replied, smiling proudly at her daughter, who had started to calm a little now she was outside.

'Such a pretty name. Why did you choose it?' Miss Patty asked.

'I was reading Anna Karenina.' Rory replied.

'Ah named for a book…well I'm sure she'll love it.' Miss Patty smiled.

'If not at least Tolstoy will be glad.' Jess said, drawing Miss Patty's attention for the first time.

'Oh…Jess…You're back.' Miss Patty said her voice no longer holding the cheer it had moments before.

'That's one.' Jess whispered in Rory's ear, she rolled her eyes but tried hard not to laugh.

'Well I should be going, make sure you stop by later so I can see the little one properly.' Miss Patty said eagerly, walking off down the road.

'Ok so Miss Patty isn't thrilled, but she'll come around and will be flirting with you in no time.' Rory said moving along again.

'Well that's something to look forward to.' Jess rolled his eyes. 'So how are things, career wise?' Jess asked.

'Uh well I'm taking some time off.' Rory replied. 'Don't give me that look, I really do mean time off, I did just have a baby two days ago, I want to take some time out and settle into being a mother. I just…I don't want to leave her.'

'I can understand that, but what have you been doing? I mean I'm guessing you left the campaign trail when you got pregnant.' Jess replied.

'I did, Martin wasn't pleased and for a while he continued travelling and I stayed here with my mum, but then he quit and got a job in New York and we got a place half way between here and New York, and I thought it was great you know, but then things just didn't seem right, I wasn't happy and neither was he, but I thought we could make it work. I just didn't realise he didn't want to.' Rory sighed. 'So anyway after I left the campaign I wrote a few pieces for the online magazine, but I had a rough pregnancy, I was sick a lot and had to have bed rest for the last two months of it, so I gave up working, but I'll go back to it, I know I will because I love that work so much, but right now I love Anna more and I want to be there for everything.' Rory smiled down at her daughter.

'You're going to be an amazing mother.' Jess said after a few minutes of silence, he looked up just in time to notice Taylor coming toward them.

'Round two.' He said looking toward Rory, who simply smiled back reassuringly.

A/N please review.


	4. Happy?

Amazing Journey

A/N- Thanks everyone for the reviews.

Chapter Four: Happy?

'You sound exactly like my mum!' Rory laughed loudly as her and Jess crossed over the street after dealing with Taylor, who'd been thoroughly disappointed that Jess had decided to return to Stars Hollow.

'Jeez.' Jess sighed, 'All I said was that I liked the snow.'

'Uh no, you said that the snow makes everything seem better.' Rory replied.

'Actually you said that, I simply agreed.' Jess rolled his eyes. 'You're the one who's like your mother.' Jess replied

'I suppose I do, but you know you're more like her than you think.' Rory smiled, then decided to drop the subject. 'So how about we go see your mum.'

'Why?'

'Because I promised I'd bring Anna round to meet Doula, and I'm sure she'll love to see you, does she even know you're here? How come you didn't go there instead of to Luke's, especially when Luke wasn't in.' Rory fired at him rapidly.

'Firstly I guess we can go round there if you really want, no she doesn't know I'm here, and finally because I've never had a home with my mother, I lived with her but it wasn't a home, we've been getting on better, she's really trying but I'll never feel at home there, plus TJ freaks me out.' Jess replied.

'Do you feel at home at Luke's?' Rory asked, looking over at him, he shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to answer the question, but her questioning gaze trailed over his face till he had no choice.

'Yeah, it's the first real home I ever had. I didn't feel at home with my mum and definitely not with Jimmy, but here, I can't believe I'm saying this because this town is nutty, but yeah I felt at home at Luke's.' Jess replied. 'I do in Philly as well, though…who knows.'

'You'll find another place, I know you Jess you can do it if you put your mind to it, you'll raise the money and build the business up again.' Rory reassured him. 'And as for feeling at home, I'm glad you see this place as a home, even if it's not with your mum. Do you see her much?'

'No, it's just…' Jess looked away not knowing how to word it. 'Do you want me to take her for a while?' Jess asked instead nodding to Anna.

'Sure.' Rory smiled, handing her over, her arm brushing against his as they moved Anna from her arms to his. 'Just what Jess?' She prompted once Anna was settled, a smile played on Jess' face again as he looked down at the baby girl in his arms.

'Ok, I don't want this to come out wrong because I love Doula, she's my sister and I really do care for her it's just hard, and I've never admitted this to anyone, but I never had a mother, when I grew up she was drunk all the time and I never had her as the loving stable mother, and now she's got the chance to do it all over and this time she's a mother. I know I shouldn't care but sometimes it's hard to see her like that because I wonder why I wasn't good enough to clean up her act for.' Jess replied sadly.

'I know how you feel.' Rory replied, Jess looked at her confused for a moment. 'My dad had another daughter, Gigi remember, and he's a real dad to her, he's there for it all and he never was for me.'

'We're both in the same boat then.' Jess replied. 'At least you had Lorelai.'

'And you had Luke.' Rory replied. 'Between us we had two pretty good parents.'

'Yeah and now they are together, funny how things work out.' Jess smiled.

'Yeah.' Rory said distractedly.

'What?'

'Nothing. I just, Anna's in the same boat as well, one parent. I wanted so much more, I'm not saying that I regret anything about the way I was brought up, I love my mum and we're best friends, so I know that it's not the worst thing to be a single mother, but…'

'It isn't what you planned.' Jess finished.

'Yeah.' Rory smiled. 'But I love this little girl.'

'Are you happy Rory?' Jess asked as they stopped on Liz's porch.

'I'm happy I have Anna, and I'm happy to be living here.' Rory replied.

'That was evasive.' Jess replied.

'I learned from the best.' Rory joked knocking the door.

'Rory?' He turned to her seriously. 'Are you happy?'

'Yeah I'm happy, maybe sometimes I get sad or angry because things seem so different to how I imagined, but I'm happy.' Rory answered, touched by his concern, she smiled at Anna who fussed a little in Jess' arms as the door swung open.

'My boy! Oh Jess I didn't know you were coming!' Liz's voice raised in excitement, as she saw her son on the doorstep, then a flicker on confusion settled as she saw the baby in his arms.

'She's not yours is she?' Liz asked. 'That's Anna right Rory?'

'Yeah it's Anna.' Rory laughed.

'I'm just holding her.' Jess smirked. 'Don't you think I would have told you if I was having a kid.'

'Sure I guess. Come in, come in. Doula will be happy to see you, and she's been looking forward to meeting Anna.' Liz ushered the pair inside.

'Ess! Ess!' Doula shouted, running towards Jess with open arms, she couldn't quite say his full name, so always shortened it to Ess. He smiled as she hugged his legs.

'Hey Doula.' Jess said cradling Anna in one arm and using his spare hand to ruffle her blonde curls. 'How old are you now?' he asked knowing she loved to answer that question, so he always asked when he spoke to her on the phone, she held up three fingers.

'This many.' She giggled.

'Wow getting big.' Jess replied. 'So do you want to meet Anna?'

'Baby?' Doula questioned.

'Yeah the baby.' Rory smiled, crouching down and picking the toddler up so she could see Anna.

'Pretty.' Doula smiled, putting her hand onto Anna's.

'Yeah she is.' Jess smiled down at the little girls. 'Like you.'

Doula giggled again, her curls bouncing on her head. Liz looked over affectionately at Jess, who seemed to be a natural around children.

'Hungry now.' Doula announced after Jess and Rory had sat and spoken to Liz for a while.

'Well then how about I take you to the diner for some breakfast?' Jess asked, glancing at his mum to make sure it was alright. She nodded her head and went to get Doula's coat and shoes.

'Luke!' Doula clapped her hands, realising she'd see Luke at the diner. She ran off after her mother to get her coat. Jess looked over at Rory who was smiling widely at him.

'What?' He asked raising his eyebrows.

'Well aren't you a natural with kids. I've never seen you like that, you're so good with Doula and with Anna. It's sweet.' Rory smiled.

'Just don't spread it round town, I have a reputation to protect.' Jess sighed.

'Ess! Rory coming?'

'Yes Rory's coming with us.' Jess replied.

'Baby?'

'Uh huh Anna's coming with us as well.' Rory laughed seeing the excitement on the little girls face.

'And dolly?' Doula asked clutching her doll in her arms.

'Sure, come on then.' Jess said handing Anna back to Rory carefully, now she was awake again they didn't want to upset her, which would cause her to cry again. Jess swooped down and picked Doula up, putting her on his shoulders as soon as they were outside.

'I'll drop her back later.' Jess said to Liz as Rory and Jess walked down the street with the two children.

They reached the diner quickly, Jess swung Doula down from his shoulders so she wouldn't hit her head when they went through the doors, instead carrying her in his arms, because she refused to be set down.

'Did the walk help hun?' Lorelai asked spinning round. 'Hey Doula.'

'Baby's here!' Doula said cheerfully as she bounced in her brothers arms. 'Ess here!'

'Ess? I like that we should all start calling him Ess.' Lorelai replied, catching the death glare Jess sent her. 'Or not..'

'I'm thinking not.' Jess replied setting Doula down on a chair and ordering food for himself, Rory and Doula. Just as Rory's cell phone rang loudly, she couldn't reach it from her pocket. Jess smiled as she struggled and stepped forward.

'I got her.' Jess said picking Anna up. Rory flashed him a bright smile and flipped her phone open.

'Hey Paris.' Rory said, seeing Luke point to the no cell phone sign she opened the door and walked outside.

Lorelai in the meantime was watching Jess carefully as he sat at the table, holding Anna carefully in one arm and arranging Doula's pancakes to make a smiley face with the other. As Anna started crying he focused his attention on her, swaying her back and forth. She soon settled again, Lorelai continued watching as he took care of both the children. A mix of surprise and concern.

A few minutes later Rory walked back into the diner and took a seat next to Jess.

'Paris is getting married!' Rory announced with a bright smile.

A/N- Please Review


	5. A Day Well Spent

_**Chapter Five: A day well spent.**_

_**Lorelai and Rory walked home from the diner later that night, planning on giving Anna a bath then putting her to bed, Rory smiled and lifted a hand to wave goodbye to Jess, who was watching then through the diner window, he lifted one hand back then turned away.**_

'_**Did you spend all day with Jess?' Lorelai questioned.**_

'_**Yeah, well Jess and Doula and Anna, we went round town, hung out at the diner and went round Lane's.' Rory smiled. 'Lane thinks that Anna should marry one of the boys.'**_

'_**Really? Which one?' Lorelai questioned, though she wanted to get back to the subject of a certain ex-boyfriend of Rory's.**_

'_**Well she was thinking Steve, but I don't know. I'm not sure how I feel about my daughter having her marriage arranged.' Rory laughed. 'Though apparently Davy and Doula have already been match made.' **_

'_**Oh yeah, me, Sookie and Liz came up with that a few weeks ago.' Lorelai remembered. 'So uh…did you have a good day?'**_

'_**Yeah, it was definitely a day well spent. Me and Jess and a lot of catching up to do, and he's so good with Anna.' Rory replied. 'Do you know he actually knows how to change a diaper.' **_

'_**Jess? As in Jess Mariano? He knows how to change a diaper?' Lorelai's eyes widened in disbelief.**_

'_**Uh-huh, he changed Anna's earlier and he knew exactly what he was doing.' Rory laughed. 'He does have a little sister.'**_

'_**Yeah one he hardly ever see's.' Lorelai said shaking her head. 'So you guys had fun.'**_

'_**Yeah.' Rory nodded then turned to her mum. 'What is it you want to say?'**_

'_**I don't know what you mean.' Lorelai tried to act innocent, as she pushed the door open.**_

'_**You, the whole way home you've been acting weird so just spit it out.' Rory demanded.**_

'_**It's nothing exactly.' Lorelai shrugged. 'So uh, Paris is getting married huh?'**_

'_**Yes mum, Paris and Doyle are getting married, now tell me what you're thinking.' Rory said running the water into the sink.**_

'_**I was thinking that Doyle is brave.' Lorelai said leaning against the bathroom wall.**_

'_**Mum!'**_

'_**Fine, I'm just worried, about…'**_

'_**About?' Rory prompted.**_

'_**Jess, well not Jess exactly, but you and Jess. The way you two were today…Rory I just don't want to see you get hurt, it's not been long since Martin left, and now Jess is back and the two of you seemed..' She trailed off looking down at the floor.**_

'_**Seemed like what?'**_

'_**Like a family. The way Jess was with Anna and how the three of you were round each other. I don't want to see you get hurt and I don't think Jess is good for you, so just tell me, do you still have feelings for Jess?' Lorelai asked.**_

'_**No ok! Mum, me and Jess are friends who haven't seen each other in over two years, of course we're going to talk, and just because he's good with Anna doesn't mean we're getting back together.' Rory replied. 'I'm not going to get hurt.'**_

'_**He won't be here long you know that right? He'll find the money and he'll go back to Philly.' Lorelai said.**_

'_**I know that.'**_

'_**Ok, I just don't want you getting hurt.'**_

'_**So you've said.' Rory replied. 'I need to get Anna to bed, then I think I'll go to bed as well, you know sleep when she sleeps.'**_

'_**Yeah ok.' Lorelai said hugging Rory and kissing Anna's head. **_

'_**Say goodnight to Luke when he gets in.' Rory said going downstairs.**_

'_**Rory?' Lorelai called. Rory turned to look at her mum. 'I'm sorry for freaking out on you.'**_

'_**It's ok.' Rory smiled tiredly. 'But really you don't have to worry.' **_

_**Lorelai nodded and put the thought out of her head, of course Rory and Jess were just friends. Rory continued to her room and set Anna down in her crib.**_

'_**Good night baby girl.' Rory smiled kissing her head, then changing and climbing into her own bed, with a copy of the subsect.**_

'_**Did you have a good day?' Luke asked Jess and they cleared the diner, after closing.**_

'_**Yeah, Anna's great.' Jess smiled. Luke looked over at his nephew as he saw a look he'd never seen before, Jess had grown up a lot over the last few years, but he still had the tendency to keep everyone at arms length, all except Rory, she'd always had the ability to bring out the best in him. Luke shook his head carefully, trying to figure out if Jess could possibly still Love Rory, but quickly shook it off, it had been far to long now. **_

'_**She is great.' Luke agreed.**_

'_**I can't believe that jerk left her. How can anyone do that to their wife and child?' Jess said angrily.**_

'_**People do stupid things.' Luke shrugged.**_

'_**Yeah don't I know it.' Jess replied quietly.**_

'_**So how long do you think you'll be staying?' Luke asked. 'You're welcome to stay as long as you want, you can have the apartment, I don't use it now I'm married.'**_

'_**I'm not sure yet, I guess until I find a place. I've got to call the guys tomorrow and see if we've got any progress on funds, start making plans. It could be a while.' Jess said.**_

'_**Ok, well like I said stay as long as you want.' Luke replied.**_

'_**Thanks Uncle Luke.' Jess replied 'Listen if you want to get home, I can finish off here.' **_

'_**Really?' Luke asked, Jess nodded his head.**_

'_**Yeah I still remember how to do this.' Jess smirked.**_

'_**Okay thanks, here take my keys.'**_

'_**Yeah where did the spare set go? I almost froze to death out there.' Jess asked, taking the keys.**_

'_**Oh I gave then to Lorelai.' Luke replied. Jess nodded and waved goodbye as Luke left. Jess finished shutting the diner up and headed upstairs, laying down on his bed he pulled out a book from his bag and started to read, a few minutes later he cast it aside and lifted up his phone, dialling Rory's cell phone number which was printed on a note on the fridge, along with a few other numbers. He went back and sat on his bed as it rang.**_

'_**Hello?' Rory's voice was sleepy, and he immediately regretted calling, she had a newborn, she was tired and probably asleep already.**_

'_**I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.' Jess said guiltily. Rory smiled and sat up a little, looking over at Anna to make sure she was ok.**_

'_**That's ok, I'm glad you called.' Rory replied.**_

'_**Oh yeah?' Jess smirked, she could hear the smirk in his voice and smiled at the thought of it.**_

'_**Yeah.' She said shyly.**_

'_**Well I just wanted to call and say goodnight.' Jess said, shaking his head at how sappy he sounded, when did he become the guy who calls up a girl to say goodnight.**_

'_**Goodnight Jess.' Rory smiled happily. Oh that's right, he became that guy the minute he saw Rory again, he sighed silently. 'You still there?' Rory asked softly.**_

'_**Yeah, say goodnight to Anna for me.' Jess replied.**_

'_**I will.'**_

'_**Goodnight Rory.'**_

'_**Goodnight Jess.' She replied quietly, hanging up the phone and putting it down on the bedside table, she laid her head back on the pillow and smiled. Thinking that this was definitely a day well spent.**_

_**A/N- Review make me smile : ) **_


	6. If You Can't Sleep

Chapter Six: If you can't sleep.

It's dark out when Anna starts crying, Rory wakes instantly from her light sleep and rolls over, the numbers on her clock read 3.24am. Slowly she sits up and leans over to the crib that holds her daughter, picking Anna up she soothes her, feeds her and tries to get her back to sleep, but although Anna no longer cries she still won't sleep. Rory rocks Anna back and forth for a few minutes before resting her in her crib, and laying down herself. Just as she's about to fall asleep Anna starts crying again.

'Good morning sweets, and baby sweets.' Lorelai comes into the room holding out a cup of decaf coffee. It's now 8.30 and Lorelai is about to leave for work, she scans the room and see's her daughter has fallen asleep in a chair near the crib, which has been moved next to the window. Rory stirs as she hears her mothers voice, and opens her eyes.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I thought you'd be up. I seriously need to remember what it's like to have a newborn.' Lorelai apologised.

'That's ok.' Rory smiled weakly. 'Though I am surprised you didn't hear Anna last night, she was crying for hours, eventually I managed to get her to fall asleep, but only if she was near an open window.'

'Ah yeah, my mother once told me that was the only way she could ever get me to sleep.' Lorelai nods her head. 'Well at least you know what works now.'

'Oh sure, until it gets too cold to keep the windows open, oh wait too late.' Rory moaned.

'Having very little sleep really doesn't suit you.' Lorelai laughed. 'Right you get some sleep while Anna's still sleeping, I am going to the inn but I'll drop by at lunch and see the two of you.'

'Sounds good.' Rory said. 'Bye'

'Bye.' Lorelai called running out the door and starting her car. The sound of the door closing woke Anna, who started screaming again.

'Oh no!' Rory sighed getting to her feet.

Two hours later Rory was struggling, Anna was still fussy, Rory was tired and had spit and baby drool in her hair. Her pyjama's were sweaty and her hair was messy. Cradling Anna in the crook of her arm she picked up the phone and dialled.

'Hello?' Jess' voice floated through the phone and Rory sighed in relief. 'Rory?'

'How'd you guess?' Rory asked, her voice strained and agitated.

'I don't know many people with babies, and since I can hear Anna crying I just figured. Everything ok?' Jess asked, slightly concerned. He dropped his book he'd been reading and picked up his jacket, already pulling it on.

'No…Anna's been crying all night and she finally got to sleep and then my mum left and the door closing woke her up and now she's screaming and when she's not screaming she's fussy and I'm tired and I need a shower, but I can't leave her and I just…' Rory cried into the phone, sinking down onto the floor carefully so she didn't hurt Anna who she was holding carefully. She wanted to be able to handle this, she loved Anna so much and she wanted to be able to deal with it all, but at this moment she felt herself falling apart.

'Hang on I'll be right there.' Jess said walking past Luke in the diner and walking fast through the town.

'You don't have to come.' Rory cried.

'I'm on my way.' Jess said firmly, hanging up the phone. Less than five minutes later he knocked the door quietly.

'It's open.' Rory called above Anna's crying. Jess pushed the door open and found Rory sitting on the floor cradling Anna, tear stains running down her face.

'Hey it's ok.' Jess dropped to his knees and pulled her into a hug.

'I'm supposed to be able to do this. I want to be a good mum and I can't even get her to stop crying.' Rory sobbed against his shoulder.

'Here, give her to me. I'll watch her for a while, you go shower and then get some sleep.' Jess instructed, taking Anna from her arms.

'You don't mind?' Rory asked.

'Did I not just offer.' Jess smirked, helping her up from the floor, she smiled gratefully the disappeared into the bathroom.

'Hey Anna.' Jess smiled down at the little girl. 'Have you been giving your mum a hard time?' He settled down on the couch and pulled out a notebook that he'd started a book in, reading it softly to Anna. Slowly she calmed down and just lay in his arms looking up at him with big blue eyes.

'You got her to stop crying.' Rory smiled, coming out of the bathroom, clean and smiling, in a new pair pyjama shorts and a t-shirt. Her hair pulled back from her face.

'I think she likes my new book.' Jess said holding up the notebook.

'You're writing again?' Rory asked excitedly, sitting next to him on the couch.

'Yeah. Last night I just had all these ideas and started writing, it's not very good but it's a start.' Jess said casually.

'I want to hear it.' Rory said settling herself comfortably on the couch, her head resting just next to Jess' shoulder.

'You're meant to be sleeping.' Jess raised his eyebrows at her, she didn't respond so he sighed and started to read. Rory smiled slightly and settled down to listen to the parts of his new book that he was reading. Slowly she started drifting off, until she'd fallen asleep with her head rested on his shoulder, he feet tucked up on the couch. Jess smiled and put his notebook down, pulling a blanket over her, he put his arm round her, and cradled Anna with the other. Both girls sleeping soundly, he carefully reached for the remote and put the TV on, making sure it was on mute, he watched with the subtitles on.

….

The front door opened and Lorelai stepped into the hall, closing it quietly she was about to call out to her daughter, when she spotted Jess on the couch watching the silent TV, Rory curled up asleep next to him and Anna sleeping in his arms. The picture look so perfect that it unsettled Lorelai, but she brushed it aside and quietly made her way to the lounge, sitting in the armchair.

'Hey.' Lorelai whispered with a cautious smile.

'Hey Lorelai.' Jess replied keeping his voice low.

'What are you doing here?'

'Rory called me, she was having a rough time this morning, I just came over to watch Anna so Rory could shower and stuff.' Jess explained quietly. Lorelai nodded her head.

'I brought lunch from Luke's, there's enough for you if you want.' Lorelai offered.

'Uh sure. Should we wake Rory?' Jess asked.

'Um I guess we should, she needs to eat something.' Lorelai nodded. 'She looks so peaceful.' Lorelai added. 'Here I'll take Anna and put her in her crib, you wake Rory.'

Jess nodded and gently handed Anna over, once Lorelai had left the room he turned slightly and shook Rory's arm. Her eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the light she sat up and looked at Jess.

'Where's Anna?' Rory said slightly panicked.

'It's ok, your mum's putting her in her crib.' Jess said, watching Rory visibly relax. 'Lorelai brought some lunch.'

'Oh…is it lunchtime already?' Rory asked, Jess nodded and stood up. 'Hey Jess I'm sorry I slept so long, and for the freak out this morning, and thanks for coming over.' Rory said getting to her feet.

'Don't worry about it, I like watching Anna and you needed sleep, I'd be happy to stay for a while longer if you like and you can rest some more, I can work on my book here just as much as I can at the diner, and as for freaking out you're a new mum, you have the right to freak out a little. If you ever need help then call, or if you can't sleep you can call me.' Jess smirked.

'Thanks Jess, I don't know how I'm going to repay you.' Rory said going into the kitchen.

'I had an idea.' Jess said lightly, taking a seat.

'Oh yeah?' Rory raised her eyebrows at him with a smile.

'Well since I'm writing again I figure I'm going to be needing an editor.' Jess said raising his eyes to look at her, Rory's face lit up.

'Really? Are you serious? You want me to edit your book?' Rory said excitedly.

'If you want to, and if you think you can do that while taking care of Anna, but I figure we can fit it in whenever, so we could work around Anna's needs, and you can work from here.' Jess said.

'I'd love to.' Rory smiled, getting up and hugging Jess. 'Thank you.'

'No problem, now I was thinking 50% of the books earnings should go to you for your pay, since you have to be paid somehow.' Jess said, Rory's eyes went wide.

'No! No way I won't let you pay me.' Rory shook her head. 'The author isn't meant to pay the editor.'

'No but since you don't work for a publishing firm you won't get paid and I won't let you do this for free.' Jess said firmly.

'Well how about 10%' Rory suggested.

'40% and that's my final offer.' Jess said.

'Ok 40% it is.' Rory agreed.

'What's 40%?' Lorelai asked coming into the kitchen and sitting at the table that was now covered in food.

'I'm going to edit Jess' new book and for my wages he's going to give me 40% of the royalties when it's published.

'Wow, so you're going to be working with Jess.' Lorelai said sceptically.

'Uh-huh.' Rory smiled brightly, not picking up on her mothers concern.

A/N- Hope you like, please review.


	7. The World Without

Chapter Seven: The world without…

The quiet knock on the front door pulled Rory away from the movie she was watching, while Anna slept peacefully in her carry cot near her. With a quick glance at her daughter while she paused the movie she got to her feet. It was eleven thirty in the morning so she knew it couldn't be Lane who was bringing the boys over this afternoon. Curiosity rising she pulled the door open. Jess stood on the doorstep holding up a cardboard box.

'What's that?' Rory asked, ushering him inside the house. He walked past her into the lounge, smiling at Anna as he set the box down on the coffee table.

'My mum sent over a bunch of Doula's old things for Anna.' Jess shrugged. Rory smiled and opened up the box, examining the items that had been neatly folded.

'Thank her for me, and thanks for bringing them. You want something to eat? I was thinking of getting some lunch soon.' Rory replied without looking up, she picked up a little pale green dress and smiled.

'Sure…so you ok today? You look better.' Jess said sitting down on the couch.

'Much better today, well rested. It helped so much to be able to sleep yesterday, thank you so much for watching Anna.' Rory answered, getting off the floor and standing.

'Anytime.' Jess shrugged. Rory nodded slowly, still not quite believing hoe mature Jess was now. She smiled slightly and shook her head.

'Ok lunch, anything you fancy?' Rory asked.

'Wait! Do you mean to say you actually have food in the house?' Jess asked in surprise, his eyebrows raised. Rory laughed a bit.

'Well you know Luke insists we have food here, ever since he married mum we've been eating a lot less take-out. I even know how to cook some stuff.' Rory said proudly.

'I'm impressed.' Jess smirked.

'Ooh I know we can make pasta!' Rory clapped her hands together loudly then froze as Anna stirred in her carry seat. Her hand flew to her mouth, while her eyes went wide.

'It's ok I think she's still sleeping.' Jess said looking over at Anna, Rory nodded and smiled in relief, her hand dropping down to her side.

'Good.' Rory sighed in relief, waving for Jess to follow her into the kitchen. Jess stood, making sure the baby monitor was turned on, he followed Rory into the kitchen where she was already pulling out an array of vegetables, pasta and a jar of tomato sauce.

'What can I do to help?' Jess asked surveying the ingredients.

'Well I thought we'd make vegetable pasta in a tomato sauce, so you could chop the onions because they make my eyes water when I do them, I'll chop the carrots.' Rory replied.

'Ok, where are the knives?' Jess asked.

'Second drawer.' Rory pointed. 'Maybe we need some meat as well.' She added pulling the fridge open and searching through it. Looking over her shoulder Jess nodded toward something.

'There, how about grilled chicken on a bed of tomato and vegetable pasta.' Jess suggested grabbing the pack of chicken from the shelf.

'Sounds perfect.' Rory replied starting to chop the carrots as he cut the onions with no problems. 'So a friend I made at Yale, Olivia, she taught me this game and we used to play a lot, generally it got very silly and loud so we'll have to watch that, but since there's just two of us it should be fine.'

'What game?' Jess asked curiously.

'It's called the world without.' Rory replied. 'Basically we would go round the circle and take it in turns to say what we'd hate the world without, you start.'

'Ok, um let's see, the world without books.' Jess said picking something obvious. Rory threw a bit of chopped carrot at him playfully. 'I believe that makes it your turn.'

'The world without Anna.' Rory said looking back down to her task of chopping.

'The world without music.' Jess replied watching Rory carefully.

'The world without family.' Rory said confidently.

'The world without ice cream…in cones.' He smirked, she smiled back at him, memories of a failed study session swimming through her eyes.

'The world without coffee.' Rory laughed.

'Oh yeah that would be awful.' Jess teased. 'Hmm the world without good friends.'

'Yeah good friends.' Rory echoed quietly. Putting the now chopped vegetables in the pan to be cooked. 'Let's see the world without Luke's food.'

'I'm sure he'll appreciate that one.' Jess smiles, putting the chicken under the grill.

'It's your turn.' Rory prompted. Jess looked over at her for a few seconds.

'The world without terrible movies that we can mock.' Jess replied.

'Ooh that's a good one.' Rory laughed, just as the baby monitor indicated that Anna had woken up and was now crying. Rory stopped what she was doing trying to find a place to put down the bowl she'd been holding full of the sauce that she was going to add to the pasta once it was cooked.

'I got it.' Jess said heading into the lounge and picking Anna up out of her carry cot. Cradling her gently against his chest, he swayed her slightly.

'Hey Rory, I'm going to change Anna, you ok cooking in there for a few minutes?' Jess called through.

'Yeah, thanks Jess.' Rory called back. 'Changing mat and things are in the bathroom.'

Rory continued cooking while Jess went off to change Anna, a smile spread across her face thinking how nice it was that her and Jess could hang out like this, how everything just felt so…right.

'Hmm something smells good.' Lorelai's voice brought Rory out of her daydream. Lorelai walked through the back door and sat at the table.

'Hey, what are you doing home?' Rory asked, adding the sauce to the vegetables and pasta.

'Well don't I feel loved.' Lorelai sulked, Rory rolled her eyes at her mother.

'You know what I mean, I thought you'd be at work.' Rory replied.

'I am, I mean I was but I had a break and thought I'd swing back here and see how my favourite daughter was, and how my favourite granddaughter was, where is mini-me?' Lorelai asked.

'Firstly she's not a mini-you, that's me, so she's a mini-me, which I guess is kind of the same thing if I'm a mini you.' Rory rambled.

'Uh-huh, so where is she?' Lorelai asked again.

'Jess is changing her.' Rory said not making eye contact with her mum, instead busying herself with dishing up the food.

'Oh…Jess is here, again, um are you guys working on the book?'

'No, not today he just brought over some things from Liz and I invited him to stay for lunch.' Rory shrugged.

'I see, Rory?' Lorelai looked toward her daughter with a worried gaze.

'Ok she's changed and happy.' Jess said walking into the kitchen holding Anna. 'Oh hey Lorelai.'

'Hi' Lorelai replied. 'Right so I should get back to the inn, I really did only have a minute.'

'Oh ok.' Rory turned round and smiled at her mum. 'I'll see you tonight.'

'Yeah, we should kick Luke out and have a girls night so we can…talk.' Lorelai said pointedly, walking out the door again.

'Why do I get the feeling Lorelai still really hates me.' Jess said sitting at the table, Anna cradled in the crook of his left arm, whilst he ate with his free hand.

'She doesn't hate you.' Rory replied, though she didn't sound to convincing.

'At least Anna seems to like me.' Jess replied looking down at the baby who was staring back up at him.

'Loves you more like, she really likes having you around…we both do.' Rory smiled.

A/N- Hope you're liking it. Please review.


	8. Pen to Paper

Chapter Eight: Pen to Paper

Rory placed a cup of coffee down in front of Jess, staring at it as she did. Two weeks had passed since they'd had lunch together and Jess was becoming a frequent visitor, he came over most days, helped out with Anna and had started working on the book with Rory. Today was one of their work sessions, and he'd arrived an hour early so Rory could get some sleep while he watched Anna. Now that she was rested she sat across from him, while Anna sat in her carry cot on a spare kitchen chair.

'You ok there?' Jess asked, Rory pulled her eyes away from the coffee cup and nodded.

'Caffeine withdrawal, it kicks in sometimes and right now is one of those times, but I'm sure I'll be great, at least I will be once I get to drink more coffee, still it's worth it.' Rory smiled at Anna.

'You're something special Anna, it takes something very precious to make a Gilmore give up their coffee.' Jess smirked. Rory laughed a little and sipped her decaf coffee, pulling a face at the taste.

'Shall we get to work?' Rory asked, picking up the pages he'd brought over. 'You do realise when you're writing a book you might want to try actually putting pen to paper, or fingers to keys, not pen to whatever happens to be lying around.' Rory scolded, sifting through the piles of napkins, pizza boxes, sheets of paper ripped from books and other surfaces he'd written on.

'You won't be to impressed to know that part of chapter two is on my arm then.' Jess smirked.

'Tell me you're kidding.' Rory's eyes went wide. He simply smirked at her and pulled the sleeve of his black shirt up, revealing three lines of words scribbled on his arm.

'Jess!'

'Sorry.' He smirked. 'I was driving to the store in Hartford to pick up the stuff you needed for Anna because Doose's was out of the kind of diapers you use and they didn't have some of the other bits, anyway I suddenly had an idea, pulled onto the side of the road and didn't have any paper or any good substitute so I wrote it down here.'

'That's sweet you didn't have to go all the way to Hartford this morning for those things.' Rory smiled.

'I don't mind, you had your hands full here.' Jess replied. 'So am I forgiven for writing on my arm?'

'Depends what you wrote.' Rory laughs, leaning forward she takes his arm and starts to read the words that are barely legible. A smile tracing her lips as she does.

'Your judgement?' He asks.

'Write it out onto some proper paper.' Rory says keeping her tone neutral.

'Ah you liked it.' Jess smirked.

'I didn't say that.' Rory shook her head.

'You didn't need to say it.' Jess shrugs his shoulders and starts to write out the words from his arm.

'Oh I forgot you can read my mind.' She laughs softly.

'Something like that.' He says quietly. A moment passes before Rory returns to the work in front of her, reading through the first chapter he'd written and marking correction on it, though she was finding it difficult to be critical of his work, still to her it was completely amazing that Jess had managed to write a book, and that he was working on a second. Looking up from the pages she laughed softly.

'Something funny? Because if I remember right the first chapter of this book was pretty depressing, so either you have a really sick sense of humour or your thinking about something else.' Jess raised his eyes to meet hers.

'I was just thinking about the last time we were sat at a table surrounded by papers and books.' Rory smiled.

'Uh the failed attempt at tutoring me.' Jess smirks.

'It seems a million years ago now.' Rory replies.

'Not everything has changed.' He smirks handing her a page he'd just finished, she casts her eyes down to it.

'Jess!' She warns, though she is trying hard to keep the laughter from entering her voice. 'You're meant to be writing your novel, not lyrics to a clash song.'

'Old habits.' Jess shrugs, liking that she's smiling.

'You're infuriating.' Rory shoots him an annoyed look, tucking her feet under her, trying to balance on the kitchen chair.

'Some may call it charm.' Jess stares at her.

'Get back to work.' Rory says sternly.

'You're no fun.' Jess teases, but goes back to work anyway. They continue like this for the next six hours, taking frequent breaks to talk about books, change or feed Anna, debate music and generally talk about their lives since they last saw one another.

'You still working?' Luke's voice breaks into their concentration as he comes into the lounge, where they relocated to after three hours sat in the kitchen.

'Yeah, we've been debating over this one section for the past hour.' Rory replies, a small smile lighting her eyes.

'Sounds about right.' Luke nods, 'You hungry?'

'Starved.' Rory says dramatically.

'Well I brought home food from the diner, your mum told me to let you know that she's got to work late, she said to tell you goodnight.' Luke replied.

'Oh ok.' Rory nodded, slightly pleased that she wouldn't have to have another talk with her mum about Jess, which seemed to be Lorelai's main focus these last few weeks, since she'd come home and found them cooking lunch.

'Jess you sticking around for dinner?' Luke asked.

'Uh I don't know.' Jess looked toward Rory.

'Yeah stay. We can work more later.' Rory smiled jumping up off the couch and following Luke to the kitchen.

They ate dinner with very little conversation, though Luke picked up on the glances that were thrown between the two younger people at the table. When Rory got up to go see to Anna, Luke turned to Jess and stared at him.

'You got something to say Uncle Luke?' Jess asked.

'She's relying on you too much.' Luke shook his head. 'You help her with Anna, you watch Anna when Rory needs sleep, you call her every night don't think it's gone unnoticed because it hasn't. You've been doing shopping for her and helping her cook, the other day I get home and the two of you are cleaning. You won't be around forever Jess, and then what's she meant to do?' Luke said sternly.

'I like helping her out, I like spending time with her and Anna. I don't see a problem, Rory knows that I won't be staying forever, we talk about that, she knows where I am with the plans to get Truncheon back up and running, which is a long way off at the moment.' Jess replied trying to stay calm.

'Don't get too attached Jess, and don't let her get to attached.' Luke warned. 'I don't want to see her get hurt again.'

'I know.' Jess sighs, 'I'm not planning on hurting her.'

'You never do.' Luke replies.

'I'm not that guy anymore Luke! I'm not going to take off without telling anyone, I'm not going o mess everything up, not again. Me and Rory are friends and as her friend I want to help her out anyway I can, she needs someone and I'm fine with that someone being me.' Jess replies, the comment worrying Luke.

'Ok I got her back to sleep.' Rory says brightly, not noticing the tension between Jess and Luke.

'Shall we get back to work?' Rory asks, clearing her plate from the table and leaving it in the sink. 'I'll wash those later Luke.'

'Alright.' Luke nods as Rory and Jess head back to the lounge to work, where they stay till they bath fall asleep a few hours later, Rory resting her head on his shoulder, a blanket thrown over her and Jess' arm slung around her shoulders. Which is exactly how Lorelai found them when she got in after midnight. She shook her head sadly and went up to bed.

A/N- Hope you like.


	9. The World Spins Madly On

**Chapter Nine: The World Spins Madly On**

**Rory wakes up with a smile on her face, she'd slept the whole night through which didn't happen often with a six week old baby in the house, yet Anna had slept through the whole night, waking only once to be fed. Work on the book had been going well for the last few weeks, and Rory was seeing more and more of Jess, though she wasn't willing to admit it, he'd become a huge part of her support system, he was always there when she needed something. With another smile she stretched and got out of bed, checking on Anna who was still sleeping peacefully in her crib.**

'**Morning sleepy head.' Lorelai greeted Rory as she entered the kitchen. 'I didn't hear Anna last night.'**

'**No she pretty much slept through.' Rory replied. 'You mind keeping a listen out for her while I hop in the shower?'**

'**Course not.' Lorelai replied instantly. 'I have to be at work in about an hour, so as long as you're done by then.'**

'**I'm sure I will be.' Rory smiled. **

'**So what are your plans for the day?' Lorelai asks taking her coffee cup and refilling it.**

'**Anna's got a check-up at the clinic in Hartford.' Rory answers, grabbing a box of pop tarts and cooking two up.**

'**Oh right I forgot. Are you driving up? Wait isn't your car in the garage? How are you getting there?' Lorelai asked, 'You can take my car if you need to.'**

'**That's ok, Jess offered to drive us there.' Rory replied, sitting at the table with her food.**

'**Oh, Jess, again.' Lorelai sighed heavily.**

'**Mum don't, not again.' Rory looked down at the table.**

'**Rory honey I just want you to be careful, you and Jess are spending so much time together, you see each other everyday.' Lorelai pushed the subject.**

'**We work together!' Rory defended.**

'**I know you do, but he's here everyday, you guys talk on the phone every night for hours, he's taking you to doctors appointments, and he brings you shopping, or takes you out shopping.' Lorelai sighed again. **

'**He's my friend!' Rory replied getting annoyed.**

'**No Rory, Lane is a friend and you don't see her that much, you know I have never liked Jess that much and although he is more mature now I don't think he should have such a prominent role in your life, he'll be leaving soon, and you're relying on him too much.' Lorelai said firmly.**

'**I'm not going to fall apart when he leaves, I know he'll be leaving but that doesn't mean we can't be friends, I have friends who live all over the country and we still keep in contact. Me and Jess are just friends.' Rory raised her voice a little.**

'**No! It's like there's you, Jess and Anna and you're in your own little bubble while the rest of the world spins madly on.' Lorelai replied.**

'**I'm going to have a shower.' Rory walked out of the room unwilling to go over this again with her mother, because deep down in a place she wouldn't even acknowledge, she knew that when Jess left she would find it hard.**

…**.**

'**Rory?' Jess' voice called through the house as he walked through the open back door. 'Rory?'**

'**Hey, Hi, sorry running a little behind schedule this morning, Anna was fussy so I had to calm her down before she'd eat her breakfast and then my hairdryer broke and I spent forever trying to fix it before I thought about using mum's, anyway we should be ready in a minute, I just have to get Anna dressed and then myself.' Rory said coming out of her room, her hair swinging round her shoulders, wearing a dressing gown and holding a half dressed Anna. Jess chuckled lightly.**

'**Here I'll get Anna ready, you focus on getting dressed yourself.' Jess took Anna from her arms.**

'**Really? Thanks Jess. I'll bring you her things.' Rory smiled gratefully, heading into her room, returning a minute later with Anna's clothes.**

**Jess sat down at the kitchen table, holding Anna carefully he began to finish getting her dressed and ready for the appointment. Twenty minutes later Rory came back into the kitchen and smiled at the scene before her, Jess sat with baby in arms, reading out loud to her.**

'**You trying to corrupt my kid with Hemmingway?' Rory asked sitting across from him.**

'**Nope, not yet at least.' He laughed. 'I was reading her Oliver Twist.' **

'**Ah good book.' Rory smiles at him and stands up, 'Ok we should get going if we're going to make it on time, have you put the car seat in your car?'**

'**Yeah I did that last night.' Jess nodded getting to his feet and handing Anna back to Rory.**

'**Let's go Dodger.' Rory smiles at him easily, he smirks back and follows her out of the house, his hand resting gently on the small of her back guiding her toward the car. Once they get to the car he opens the door for her and waits while she puts Anna in the car seat.**

'**You sitting up front with me or in the back with Anna?' Jess asks, Rory debates for a minute before motioning to the back seat. **

'**Ok, jump in then.' Jess replies, moving aside so she can get in and closing the door behind her before going to his own seat and starting the engine.**

**They arrive at the clinic a while later, just in time for the appointment.**

'**You want me to come in with you?' Jess asks looking over at Rory as they wait to be called through to see the doctor, he'd noticed her getting nervous.**

'**Would you mind? It's just I'm new to all this and it makes me nervous going to the doctors, I always fear the worst, even though this is just a routine appointment.' Rory shook her head. 'I know it doesn't make much sense.'**

'**No it does.' Jess reassured her, 'I'll come in with you.' He adds as they are called through, Jess and Rory both stand up and again he lets his hand fall to her back, his touch light as it gently lends support to her.**

'**Good afternoon Miss Gilmore, and Anna.' The doctor welcomes them. 'Ah and this must be Anna's father.' **

'**Oh um..' Rory stumbles looking toward Jess who's smiling slightly. 'This is Jess.' Rory adds not clarifying that he wasn't Anna's father.**

'**It's good to meet you Jess. I'm Dr Harrison.' She nods towards him, Jess sits down on one of the chairs, not correcting her assumption either, instead they both sit through the appointment. Leaving a while later after the appointment has ended and walk back towards the car.**

'**Should we have corrected her?' Rory asks as she sits in the car, this time sitting in the seat alongside Jess, she doesn't look at him as she speaks, keeping her gaze firmly ahead. Jess rests his hands on the steering wheel but doesn't start the car, his gaze is focused forwards as well.**

'**I don't know maybe.' Jess shrugs not really sure what to say, not really sure why neither of them did correct the doctor. 'Probably.' **

'**I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable, I just…' Rory didn't know how to finish that sentence so she let it hang there.**

'**I wasn't uncomfortable.' Jess assured her, 'I didn't correct her either when I could have.' **

'**Yeah I guess not.' Rory shakes her head gently.**

'**Should I have said something?' Jess asks.**

'**No, I mean if anyone should have said anything it should have been me.' Rory replies. 'Unless, did you want to say something?'**

'**No.' **

'**Ok so we should just…' She trails off again.**

'**Forget about it.' He suggests. She smiles and nods, the slight uneasiness slipping away as she turns on the stereo and Jess pulls out of the parking space.**

**The whole ride back to Stars Hollow, the two of them kept sneaking glances at one another, neither noticing when the other was watching them, the atmosphere was light though and Rory felt disappointed when they arrived home so soon. She stayed in the car for a minute without moving.**

'**You ok there?' Jess asked turning toward her.**

'**Oh yeah, just thinking.' Rory replied earnestly, her eyes catching his gaze. **

'**About?'**

'**Nothing much.' Rory shook her head getting out of the car and going to get Anna out. 'It's nice today, I think spring if finally on it's way.'**

'**Tell you what, when we get the first warm day, and I don't mean a day when it's not snowing, I mean properly warm where you can leave the house without hat and scarf and a bunch of other stuff, I'll take you and Anna to the beach.' Jess offered.**

'**Sounds perfect.' Rory looked over at him, he was leaning against the car casually watching her as she got Anna out of the car. 'You want to come in?'**

'**Sorry, I'm meant to be calling Matt and Chris soon, we've got a bunch of things to talk over.' Jess answered.**

'**Oh ok, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow?' It wasn't a statement, rather she worded it as a question and looked up at him hopefully.**

'**Uh-huh, I'll call you tonight.' He smiled gently, coming forward and putting his finger in Anna's hand. 'See you tomorrow trouble.' He smiled warmly before backing off and getting back into his car. Waving as he pulled out of the drive. Rory waited till he was out of sight before heading up the path that was slushy with melted snow.**

**A/N- Please review.**


	10. The Dead Of Night

Chapter Ten: The dead of night

Luke and Lorelai had left a day earlier for a week long vacation to celebrate their anniversary. Rory was pleased to have the house just to herself and Anna, the peace was nice and being alone with her daughter to bond was nice too, not having to worry about Two month old Anna waking up her mother and Luke was a bonus too. With each passing day Rory became happier, as the weather warmed up more with each day she started taking Anna out for long walks round the town, most of the time accompanied by Jess, occasionally with Doula as well. In the back of her mind she always had Jess' promise to take them to the beach.

Rory was watching the sun setting on the porch, Anna resting in her arms, as Jess approached the house, holding a box full of brownies.

'Are those for me?' Rory asked excitedly.

'They are.' He nodded, handing her the box and taking Anna from her arms, kissing her head and sitting next to Rory on the porch swing, baby in his arms. Rory turned to face him and tucked her feet under his legs. 'So I came by to tell you that the forecast for tomorrow is excellent, so I thought we could venture out and take this little one to the beach, what do you think?'

'Yes! Ah I've been waiting for this day for weeks.' Rory replied happily, taking a brownie from the box.

'Excellent, then I'll drop by and pick you guys up at about nine, I'll pack food from the diner.' Jess placed his finger in Anna's grip.

'She's getting real good at gripping.' Jess laughed as she clung to his finger.

'Yeah, and she can hold her own head up for a few seconds now as well.' Rory said proudly.

'She'll be crawling before you know it.' Jess smirks up at Rory.

'Don't I know it, I need to start baby proofing the house over the next few weeks.' Rory sighed, swinging the swing slightly.

'I can do that.' Jess says casually, keeping his eyes on Anna.

'You do so much already.' Rory smiles at him as he rests Anna on his chest.

'I don't mind.' Jess shrugs.

'So have you heard anything more about Truncheon?' Rory asks, a hint of sadness in her voice as she mentions it.

'Spoke to Matt last night, funds are low but we're getting there. There's a couple places they've got their eye on, they sent me details, but it's mainly Matt doing all the work from Philly, Chris has gone to stay with his parents in San Francisco.' Jess replies.

'Do you need to go back and help out?' Rory looks down at the ground as she speaks.

'Nope.' Jess shakes his head. 'Matt's got it under control, he actually said I'd get in the way. He's happy doing things by distance, besides I just made a commitment to baby proof a house.' He smirks at her.

'And we can't have you going back on that.' She rolls her eyes, a smile crossing her face.

'He also said it would be far more helpful to get this book done so we actually have something to publish when we get back up and running.' Jess adds, his eyes resting on Rory.

'That's a very good plan.' Rory nodded her agreement. 'So what are your plans for the day?'

'I was thinking of going to the mall in Hartford.' Jess replied casually.

'You? Shopping? Voluntarily?'

'Yes, there's some things I saw that I want to get Anna.' Jess looked away as he said that, not noticing the smile across Rory's face.

'You don't have to do that.'

'I know I don't but I saw them and I thought that Anna could do with them, it's just some toys and things that are meant to stimulate learning, though with you as a mum I don't think Anna's got to worry about education.' Jess smirked.

'She might not like school, not everyone does.' Rory replied, her eyes meeting his, he held her gaze a few seconds longer than needed, then looked back down to Anna. 'Still even if she doesn't like school I'll try my hardest to keep her in till graduation, but even if she does drop out or have to leave there are some shining examples of people who didn't finish high school that turned out pretty well.' Rory smiled. 'My mum did well, amazingly well and then there's you, you didn't graduate and yet you're a published author and are a partner in a business.'

'One that burned down.'

'The independence inn burned down when mum worked there and she managed to use the opportunity to fulfil her dream of opening her own inn, so all you have to do is find a way to view this as positive.' Rory replied.

'I guess.' He nodded his head. 'Ok I should get going to the mall because I promised Luke I would help Caesar out a bit while Luke is away and so I am helping this afternoon.'

'Ok.' Rory smiled, 'Thanks for the brownies.'

'You're welcome.' He stood up and rocked Anna before handing her back to Rory. 'I'll stop by tonight with the things for Anna, is there anything you need me to pick up for you?'

'Nope, I think I am all set.' Rory replied, waving as he left. Jess passed Lane on the way, as Lane was walking up to the Gilmore house.

'Hey.' Lane waved. 'How's my favourite baby Gilmore?'

'She's good, how are you?'

'Good, so Jess was here?' Lane asked, sitting down on the seat Jess had just vacated.

'Hmm, he brought me brownies.' Rory replied, avoiding the gaze of her best friend. 'He's going shopping now.'

'For himself?'

'For Anna.' Rory corrected, picking up on the look on her friends face, 'What? Loads of people buy things for Anna.'

'Yeah it's just that Jess gets her a lot of things and he gets you things and he's acting like….' Lane trailed off.

'What Lane? He's acting like what?' Rory asked.

'Like he's Anna's father.'

'What? You're being ridiculous.' Rory shook her head and stood up, walking up and down the porch, 'Just because he helps me out doesn't mean he's acting like her father, and besides it's not like she has a father so having him around is really good for her.'

'For her or for you?'

'For her, I mean I love having him around we're friends, we've always been really close, always could talk about things and he knows me but nothing is going on, we're friends and that's it.' Rory replied.

'Ok if you say so.' Lane shrugged her shoulders, 'And you're not relying on him too much?'

'No.'

'Fine.' Lane sighed a little, she'd seen this pattern before, Rory denying her feelings for Jess and letting them build up, she just hoped that this time it would be different, she hoped she could believe her friend when she said nothing was going on. Watching Rory carefully she decided to ask one more question.

'You know I'm your best friend and I love you and would never judge you, and remember that you should never lie to your best friend.' Lane said catching Rory's eye. 'Have you ever thought about Jess sticking around and being a dad to Anna?'

Rory paused for a second, torn between wanting to hide the truth and not wanting to lie to her friend.

'Ok you cannot tell anyone but I may have had a dream where Jess was her father, but that's all it was a dream just because he's here and I see him a lot and he's so good with Anna, but whatever we had together as a couple is gone it has been for a long time, we haven't been together since high school. I want Jess in my life as a friend, and he likes taking care of Anna, but I know that he'll be leaving soon.' Rory replied. 'Can we drop it now?'

'Yeah, I'll say no more.' Lane replied. 'So I should get back to the boys, I just stopped by to invite you over tomorrow, we were thinking of having a barbeque.'

'Um maybe, me and Jess are taking Anna to the beach but maybe if we're back in time.' Rory replied awkwardly, but Lane didn't say anything about yet another mention of Jess.

'Right well swing by anytime, you're always welcome and invite Jess as well.' Lane replied. 'I'll see you later.'

'Yeah.' Rory waved goodbye and walked back into the house with Anna.

'What do you think baby girl? Does Jess act like your daddy?'

Anna wriggled in her arms, settling down and letting her eyes flutter closed. Rory smiled down at her and kissed her forehead, taking her to her cot to sleep, then laying on her bed to sleep herself.

(-)

Rory woke hours later, the room was pitch black and she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, she glanced at the clock, the numbers read 3.12am she'd obviously slept for a long time, she was about to check on Anna when she noticed a message on her phone, she read it quickly.

Rory, Can't make it to yours to drop off the stuff, diners crazy and I don't know when I'll be able to get away, I'll see you tomorrow. Kiss Anna for me. Jess.

Rory smiled faintly but still felt strange, getting up she switched on the light and checked on Anna, as she picked her up it was obvious that the baby had a fever, her skin was burning to touch, panic washed through Rory in waves as she saw a rash on her daughters arms, it was in that moment that Anna started fretting in her arms, crying in distress. Rory laid her down carefully and dived for her phone, tears filling her eyes. It rang three times before a sleepy voice answered.

'Rory what's wrong?' Jess' voice came through the phone, knowing there must be something wrong for her to be phoning at this hour, before she'd even spoken he was getting up and dressed.

'Anna's sick.' Rory said in panic, 'She's got a fever and a rash and I need you.'

'I'm on my way, get her ready we'll take her to hospital.' Jess replied. Grabbing his keys from the table and racing down the diners steps, through the diner and out onto the street.

'Please hurry.' Rory cried, picking Anna up and trying to soothe her as she got her ready.

'I'm on my way.' Jess replied starting his car and driving madly to get to her house. 'It's going to be ok.'

'I'm scared Jess.'

'I know, me too but I'm almost there ok, it's going to be fine.' Jess replied trying to convince himself at the same time as Rory.

He pulled up a few minutes later and ran into the house, taking Anna from a frantic Rory he got them both into the car and drove to the hospital in Hartford, breaking several traffic laws to get there.

'Please you have to help us my daughters ill.' Jess said in a panic running up to the front desk, he handed over all the details and followed the nurse as she led them into a room and examined Anna. Neither Rory or Jess commenting on the fact that he'd called Anna his daughter.

'I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you both to wait outside while the doctor examines your daughter, we'll come and get you as soon as we're done.' The nurse said gently, very reluctantly Rory left the room with Jess' arm around her for support.

'It'll be ok Rory, she's in safe hands.' Jess tried to reassure her, but in truth he was a wreck himself, thinking that Anna could be seriously ill was tearing him apart and he wasn't quite sure how to deal with these new emotions, he wanted to be strong for Rory and yet with each minute they were kept waiting he could feel his strength draining away, he found himself unable to speak any words of support so instead just held onto Rory, needing her to know that he was here.

'Excuse me?' A doctor approached them from the room Anna was in, the expression on his tanned face gave noting away, Rory and Jess sprung forward, Jess' arm still loosely round Rory's waist. 'Are you Anna Gilmore's parents?'

'Yes.' Rory nodded her head.

'Ok well we've examined your daughter and run a few tests, I'm afraid it is quite serious, your daughter has a condition called neonatal bacterial meningitis.'

'Oh my…' Rory's eyes widened, tears spilling down her face. 'Will she be ok? Please say she's going to be ok.'

'It's early stages, but we have caught it early, you did the right thing bringing her in when you did, and we are going to start her on some antibiotics with your consent.' The doctor replied.

'Yes of course give her the treatment, will that cure her?' Rory asked, clinging to Jess' arm.

'We can't be sure of that, this is a very serious condition, especially in infants of her age, the antibiotics aren't a sure thing, but they are our best option, and like I've mentioned we did catch it early.' The doctor replied.

'Ok, um can we go in with her please?' Rory asked.

'Of course, I'll have to ask that you keep it only family in the room until we know more.' He nodded his head and led them into the room. Jess followed slowly behind, not sure if Rory wanted him in the room, but she turned around and pulled him lightly by the arm until he was alongside her. They sat side by side next to Anna's bed, watching over her.

An hour later Jess stood up, resting his hand on Rory's shoulder.

'I'm going to call Lorelai and Luke, let them know what's happening, do you need anything? I could stop by the cafeteria or something.' Jess said quietly. Rory didn't move her eyes from her daughters pale frame.

'No I'm good, and thank you, I really need my mum right now.' Rory said tiredly, tears in her eyes.

'I'll be right back.' Jess said walking out the room, he walked up to a payphone and dialled the number of the hotel.

'Uh… who is this? It's early you better have a good reason for calling.' Lorelai's tired annoyed voice spoke.

'Lorelai, it's Jess.'

Lorelai sat bolt upright, her heart beating faster, causing Luke to sit up with a concerned look.

'Is Rory ok?' Lorelai asked in panic.

'Uh she's ok, it's Anna. We're at the hospital, Anna's got meningitis, she's been put on antibiotics, but Rory really needs you here.' Jess said rubbing a hand across his forehead.

'We're on our way.' Lorelai said hopping out of bed. 'Oh and Jess, thank you.'

'For what?'

'For calling me, for being there for Rory.' Lorelai replied. 'I'll see you soon.'

Yeah ok see you soon.' Jess replied, then returned to Rory's side, trying to come to terms with the great sense of concern he had toward both Rory and Anna.

A/N- Hope you like it, please review and let me know what you think.


	11. My Babies Baby

Chapter Eleven: My Babies Baby

Lorelai flew through the halls of the hospital after yelling at a receptionist to tell her where she could find her granddaughter, she wasn't aware of the people she knocked into, so Luke was following behind her apologising to anyone she ran past. Suddenly without warning Lorelai stopped in her tracks, almost causing Luke to collide with her, but he managed to stop himself in time, looking at his wife with a confused gaze.

'What is it?' Luke asked, resting his hand on her arm gently, tears were shining in her eyes as she bit down on her lower lip worriedly.

'I don't know how to do this? My babies baby is sick and I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do, this is all still pretty new to me. Rory's going to be a wreck and I'm not sure I'll be able to stay strong for her, if I see Anna so ill and my little girl falling apart then I'm going to fall apart.' Lorelai said.

'No you won't.' Luke shook his head. 'You're the strongest person I know especially when it comes to Rory, when she needs you, that's it you're there.'

'You're sure?'

'Yeah, now come on I think this is the room.' Luke said gently guiding her along the corridor till they reached the right door, looking in through the window they saw Rory sat on a chair looking over the cot that held her daughter, Jess sat beside her holding her hand.

'They look like parents.' Lorelai commented lightly before opening the door quietly.

'Mommy!' Rory exclaimed, tears falling down her face as she stood and wrapped her arms around her mother.

'Shh, it's ok I'm here.' Lorelai soothed, holding her daughter closely.

'She's really ill, it's serious mum and I don't know what to do, I looked this up on my phone, she could die from this, or have brain damage or hearing problems or…' Rory broke down against Lorelai's shoulder.

'You looked up statistics?' Lorelai shook her head, it was just the type of thing she should have expected from her daughter.

'I took her phone away.' Jess said looking away from Anna for the first time since Luke and Lorelai had arrived.

'Good idea.' Lorelai smiled at him, then looked back at Rory. 'She's strong Rory, she's a Gilmore after all.'

'Yeah I know.' Rory sighed heavily. 'I need to stop thinking the worst, it's just that if I lose her.'

'You won't.' Lorelai said firmly. 'She's going to be fine, everything is going to be fine, what you need is some coffee.'

'I don't want to leave her.' Rory shook her head.

'Me and Jess can go.' Luke offered looking pointedly at Jess who looked back at Luke, reluctantly standing, he put his finger into Anna's hand leaning down and kissing her head.

'Hang in there.' He whispered before straitening up and going over to Rory, holding her arm lightly. 'I won't be long.'

'Ok.' Rory replied as Luke and Jess left the room together.

'How are you holding up?' Luke asked.

'I'm fine, I'm just trying to be there for Rory you know.' Jess replied tiredly, walking down the magnolia painted halls, following the blue stripe on the wall with his eyes.

'Tell me something, are you still in love with her?' Luke asked, Jess stopped in his tracks.

'That was a million years ago.' Jess replied. 'We're friends.'

'That wasn't exactly an answer.' Luke said raising his eyebrows.

'Well I'm not exactly in the mood.' Jess snapped back. 'Sorry, it's just this is hard, I'm worried about Anna.'

'I know, you know you're a really good friend to Rory, she really needs one right now, and I don't just mean now Anna's sick, I mean since that guy left her.' Luke replied not able to bring himself to say his name.

'I know and I'm there for her, I'm not going anywhere.' Jess replied.

'Yet, you're not going anywhere yet, but you will be.'

'Eventually yes I will but that won't effect our friendship, we'll still be friends.' Jess answered him, moving on towards the cafeteria.

'I'm just saying, when you leave it'll be easier on her if you're just friends.' Luke replied.

'And that's all we are.' Jess replied. 'We have history but that doesn't mean it's going to repeat itself, things are different we're not in high school anymore, she has a kid.'

'Yeah she does so things have to be different now, I don't want to see her get hurt.' Luke replied.

'I'm not going to hurt her.' Jess replied. 'But right now I'm just concerned about Rory's daughter.'

'Yeah Rory's daughter, she's not your daughter.'

'I know that! You think I don't know that?' Jess shouted.

'I think you know that, I'm just not sure how happy you are about it.' Luke replied, Jess didn't answer just walked off and bought the coffee.

(***)

Two days passed in the neonatal intensive care unit before they saw any improvement in Anna, but on the second day there was improvement, the antibiotics were working and Rory started to hope for the best. She stayed there every day and night, the hospital had a rule that only two people could stay over night and so reluctantly Jess went home, and let Lorelai stay with Rory. Though Rory would phone him several times a day to give him updates on her condition, or just to talk to him, and he'd visit usually once a day.

After a week of Anna being hospitalized the Doctor came in to talk to her, a smile on his face.

'Miss Gilmore, we've run more tests and I can tell you that your daughter has made a full recovery, she responded to the medication well and she's going to be fine, we caught it early enough, thanks to you and her father bringing her in as soon as you did.' The doctor said smiling at Rory.

'Really? She's going to be ok?' Rory asks, holding onto her mothers arm, not really believing that it was true,

'Yes, she's s strong one.' The doctor laughed, looking over at the baby who was now awake and looking much better.

'When can I take her home?' Rory asks.

'Today, just as soon as we've finished her paperwork.' The doctor replied. Rory smiled brightly going over to the cot and picking Anna up.

'Here that sweetheart, we're going home.' Rory smiled.

'Now I'll go check up on that paperwork, I'm sure you want to call Anna's father and tell him the good news.' The doctor said going toward the door.

'Yeah.' Rory looked at the floor blushing slightly under her mothers gaze, once the doctor had left Lorelai turned to Rory.

'Her father?'

'Uh-huh.' Rory said putting Anna down and busying herself packing up all of Anna's things that had been brought in.

'Rory?'

'What?'

'I'm guessing that the doctor wasn't talking about Martin considering you haven't spoken to him since he left.' Lorelai said crossing her arms over her chest.

'He was talking about Jess.' Rory looked away from her mothers gaze though she could feel it on her.

'What are you doing Rory?'

'I'm getting Anna ready to leave.' Rory feigned innocence.

'Rory! You know what I'm talking about, Jess is not Anna's father.' Lorelai said sternly.

'I know that, but it was early in the morning when we arrived and he was there with me and we were both panicked and they wouldn't have let him in the room if he wasn't family, so we just…I don't know we just said it, it doesn't mean anything.' Rory replied.

'Whatever you say.'

'Would it be so bad?' Rory snapped. 'I'm not saying that me and Jess are going to get together and raise Anna because we're not, we're friends but if we were then what would be the big deal, he'd make an excellent father.'

'That might be true but that doesn't mean I think it's a good idea, he is not the right guy for you and I know that it may be hard to see at the moment but he's not.' Lorelai said loudly.

'Well it's not an issue because we're friends.' Rory replied throwing things into a bag. Lorelai stood and watched her daughter, the thought going round and round in her head that Rory was getting in too deep with Jess and there was something that she really didn't like about that.

An hour later Rory was putting Anna into her car seat, Jess had arrived soon after Rory called to say they were releasing Anna from the hospital and was now driving them home. The relief he'd felt when he'd received the phone call was stronger than anything he'd ever felt before, it was so strong that he'd almost cried, managing to keep it together he'd told Luke the news and they'd both driven to the hospital to pick them up.

The ride home had very little conversation, the atmosphere being slightly awkward, with Luke and Lorelai watching Jess and Rory from the front of the car, but Rory refused to let it effect her because she was bringing her daughter home.

A/N- Hope you like, I love hearing your feedback so please review.


	12. Neruda said it best

Chapter Twelve: Neruda said it best.

Lane's eyes lit up as Rory stepped into her house, carrying baby Anna in her arms. They'd been home a week, but this was the first time Rory had risked taking Anna outside the safety of their own home. Carefully Rory sat down next to her best friend and smiled warmly at her.

'How are you both doing?' Lane asked, stroking a finger over Anna's cheek.

'We're getting stronger by the day.' Rory replied. 'It's just so good to have her home, I was so worried in the hospital.'

'Hmm, I gather Jess was a big help though.' Lane replied, raising her eyebrows slightly as she spoke, Rory's eyes caught her friends, but she quickly looked away.

'Jess has been amazing, he's really been there for me and for Anna, I just feel…' She trailed off shaking her head.

'Feel? Come on you can tell me?'

'I feel safe when he's around.' Rory replied. 'I know he'll never let anything hurt us, he's been such a brilliant friend.'

'So I hear, but Rory I'm concerned and as your best friend I feel I have a right to voice my concerns.' Lane said, raising a hand to stop Rory talking. 'Jess is leaving soon, and he's never been entirely reliable, he's got his own life and soon enough he'll need to get back to it, I wonder if you're letting yourself get to attached, I wonder if maybe it would be a good idea to get some space from him.'

'Lane I know what you're thinking, because it's what my mom's been lecturing me about since Jess showed up, but you've all got to understand that we're friends, and I'm not as weak as you all think, I won't fall apart when he leaves, I know he'll be leaving and that's fine.' Rory replied, though her words lacked any confidence.

'You two have a history, if I remember rightly it was a very turbulent one, which took you some time to get over, I'm worried that him being around so much is going to tear open old wounds.' Lane emphasised.

'I think Neruda said it best, _Love is so short, Forgetting is so long_. It did take me a while to get over him, to forget him, not that I ever forgot him, rather I forgot the feelings, I got over them and moved past them. It's been such a long time since there was anything between us.' Rory sighed, holding Anna closely to her. 'You've no reason to be concerned.'

'Ok, well now that's settled, how do you feel about watching a movie?' Lane asked.

(***)

'I come bearing food!' Jess' voice rang throughout the Gilmore house, he'd let himself in through the open back door and was now setting the food down on the table.

'Oh Jess, hi.' Lorelai walked into the kitchen, and awkwardly greeted him, Jess lifted a hand in greeting, though a smile didn't cross his face.

'I thought you'd be at work, or else I would have brought something for you.' Jess indicated the food on the table.

'That's ok. I only stopped in for a minute.' Lorelai replied crossing her arms over her chest. 'Rory's upstairs with Anna, they'll be down soon.'

'Ok.'

Lorelai headed to the door, but as her hand rested on the handle she sighed and turned back to an awkward looking Jess.

'I hope you know what you're doing.' Lorelai said dropping her hand from the handle.

'Sorry?'

'With Rory, she's vulnerable and she needs a friend right now, you're here, always here. I just hope you know what you're doing, don't let her get to attached.' Lorelai warned.

'Do you really think she would? Me and Rory, what we had is long over, I don't see why everyone seems so worried that it'll turn into that again. Is it impossible for someone to be friends with an ex?' Jess asked darkly.

'People worry because this friendship seems to run deeper, there's an attachment between you two, there always was, and I've never liked it, I've never liked the effect you seem to have on her.' Lorelai shook her head.

'Why don't you just say whatever it is you're trying to.' Jess pushed.

'Don't hurt her, don't get so close to her. I want you to back off, because she's getting to attached and that's not what she needs.' Lorelai said angrily. 'Stop acting like a father to Anna, because you're not going to be around to raise her, she'll get attached to you as well and then you'll be gone, the sooner you leave the better.' She added.

Jess smirked humourlessly, shaking his head.

'You're starting to sound like Emily Gilmore, meddling in your daughters life, wasn't that why you ran away?' Jess raised his eyebrows.

'That is none of your business, and there's one very big difference, my mother meddled to try and make me fit her expectations of a daughter. I only ever try and protect mine.' Lorelai replied.

'I'm not going to hurt her, but I'm also not going to leave until the book is finished, and I'm not going to stop coming round and helping her out, not unless she asks me to.' Jess replied. Lorelai tensed up and was about to speak again when Rory and Anna entered, smiling brightly at Jess, Rory walked over and handed Anna to him, looking between Jess and her mom, the smile dropped from her face.

'Everything ok?' Rory asked.

'Yeah it's peachy, I'm heading back to work.' Lorelai walked out of the kitchen, banging the door shut.

'What's going on?' Rory asked, sitting opposite Jess who was holding Anna closely.

'I don't think your mom likes me being around so much, she'll be glad to see the back of me.' Jess replied.

'You're not going yet are you?' Rory's eyes widened, and her voice raised slightly.

'No, not yet.' Jess calmed her down. 'We've got a book to finish first.'

'Good. I'm sorry if my mom came on a little strong, she worries about me, even more so since the divorce.' Rory smiled sadly, leaning back in her chair.

'How are you doing with all that?'

'You know I'm actually really good. I feel more and more like my old self each day.' Rory laughed.

'I know the feeling, Taylor called me a hoodlum earlier, I felt 17 again.' Jess smirked.

'Apparently we're both regressing.' Rory replied, picking up some fries and eating them.

'Well we'd better slow it down or else they'll be nobody to look after Anna.' Jess said bouncing Anna up and down.

'Maybe it's best we stay as we are.' Rory said. 'I'm more than happy with that.'

'Me too.'

A/N- Sorry it's so short. I will try and get the next one to be longer, please review.


	13. Written on a Concert Leaflet

Chapter Thirteen: Written On A Concert Leaflet

Rory stared at the pages in front of her with a quickly developing panic in her chest, her heart beat rapidly as she scanned the lines for the tenth time that night, Anna's soft cries from her bedroom snapped her from her trance like state; walking into the bedroom still holding the pages in one hand she picked up her daughter and held her closely to her body, bouncing slightly to calm Anna down she read the pages through again hoping that this time she'd see something, anything that she could mark up to be revised.

After four months which to Rory seemed as though they had flown by and to Lorelai and most of the people in the down the time had dragged on for longer than they'd thought possibly, exactly ten weeks after Jess had promised he'd stay until the book was done, Rory sat with the pages of his book going through them hoping to find something that needed fixing. No matter how hard she looked though there was nothing wrong with the novel. Which wasn't surprising since in reality it had been at least two weeks since it was good enough to be printed and she'd forced herself to come up with the smallest imperfections in grammar or structure so they could keep working together, all the while plans for reopening Truncheon were well underway and she knew it was only a matter of time before Jess would have to leave.

So with a heavy heart she cast the papers aside knowing that there was nothing else she could find to change, she held Anna closely and let the tears she'd been holding back roll down her cheeks.

'It's going to be ok baby girl, we'll be fine just the two of us.' Rory said kissing Anna's head as she stopped crying. Rory quickly wiped away her own tears as she heard her mother arrive home. Checking her appearance in the mirror quickly to make sure that no visible signs of her sadness were noticeable she went out into the kitchen carrying Anna, to join her mother and step-father for dinner, which was being laid out on the table by Luke. Rory put Anna down in her high chair and walked over to the fridge to get out Anna's dinner and a soda for herself.

'Rory me and Luke were wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with us tonight, we rented both versions of Charlie and the Chocolate factory so we can compare them, and because despite me knowing him for years and dating then marrying him, Luke has never seen the original!' Lorelai said tucking into her dinner. Rory smiled at her mothers shock that Luke had never seen the movie, feeding Anna whilst trying to compose her answer without betraying her feelings.

'However tempting that sounds I've got something I need to do tonight, me and Anna are going over to see Jess.' Rory said then turned to Anna, speaking to her to deflect any reaction from Lorelai and Luke who were both looking at her. 'Aren't we baby, we're going to tell Jess that his books all finished.' She said in a forced happy voice as she continued to feed Anna.

'It's finished?' Lorelai asked. Looking between her daughter and her husband, who was watching his step-daughter with a worried look on his face, concerned that Rory wouldn't take this very well.

'Yeah, I finished going through the latest draft tonight and it's perfect.' Rory said keeping her voice level, 'So I thought we'd go over and give him the good news.'

'And it is good news?' Luke asked carefully.

'Of course it is.' Rory said shrugging her shoulders and eating her own food, while keeping a close eye on Anna who was banging her plastic spoon against the table excitedly.

'So Jess will be leaving?' Lorelai asked trying not to sound too pleased about it.

'I guess so, that was always the plan. Things are getting running with Truncheon in Philadelphia, they'll be ready to open again soon so he'll need to get back.' Rory replied.

'And you're ok with that?' Luke asked.

'Yes, why wouldn't I be? Jess is my friend and sure I like having him around and he's been a great help but I knew he'd be leaving once the book was done, so why wouldn't I be ok?'

'Because Anna is just over six months old and he's been around everyday for, oh yeah just over six months. It'll be difficult to adjust so I want to make sure you're really ok, and that Anna will be ok, she's at that age where she starts to get attached to people, recognising them and he's been there for her everyday, she'll find it hard too. I'm just worried.' Lorelai said, there was a long pause while they all finished their food.

'What are you thinking? Rory?'

'I'm thinking I want you to stop!' Rory shouted getting to her feet and going to her room to grab her coat and Anna's coat and shoes.

'Stop what?' Lorelai followed her daughter into her bedroom.

'Stop pretending that you're concerned about Jess leaving, stop pretending you haven't been waiting for this day to come because I know you have!' Rory shouted, going out to the kitchen she quickly got Anna ready to go out and headed to the door.

'Rory just wait a second, I know I'm not Jess' biggest fan and yes I admit I think the sooner he leaves the better, I just want to make sure that you'll be ok when he does.' Lorelai pleaded. Rory paused with the door half open.

'I'll be fine, now just leave it. I'm going to see Jess, feel free to celebrate his imminent departure.' Rory said hurrying out the door and across the yard.

Lorelai returned to the kitchen and sunk down into her chair looking across at her husband.

'She's going to get hurt.' Lorelai sighed resting her head in her hands.

'She's not the only one.' Luke said shaking his head, Lorelai looked up at him in confusion, to her it was clear cut that Rory was the one who would be affected by this.

'What do you mean?'

'You said it yourself Lorelai, Jess has been there everyday since Anna was a few days old, he's just as attached to the two of them as they are to him.' Luke replied thinking of his nephew. He'd come to the thinking that Rory and Jess were not good for one another and he'd hoped for weeks that Jess would return to his own life before either of them could get to attached, but now he was almost certain that Rory wouldn't be the only one to find goodbye hard.

'Hey, I wasn't expecting you tonight.' Jess greeted Rory as he swung the door to the apartment open and let her step inside, it was clear that she was agitated from her manner as she came in and carefully set Anna down on the floor with some of her toys.

'You ok?' Jess asked.

'Yeah, I just had a bit of a thing with my mom, it's nothing though.' Rory brushed it off taking her jacket off and leaving it on the sofa.

'You're sure you don't want to talk about it?' Jess questioned.

'Positive.' She nodded smiling over at him.

'Have you two eaten?'

'I gave her some dinner but she's not had her bottle yet and I'm starting to wean her onto formula now.' Rory replied tucking her legs underneath herself.

'I'll get her a bottle.' Jess replied, pouring out two mugs of hot chocolate and making up a bottle for Anna out of the formula he kept at his place for when they came round. He came over a few minutes later and handed Rory her drink, setting his own aside he picked Anna up and sat her on his knee to give her the bottle.

'So the reason we stopped by is because I finished reading the draft you gave me.' Rory said trying to stop her voice shaking. She managed to stay calm. Jess looked up from Anna and met her eyes.

'Have you got some more revisions for me? I'll get started on them tomorrow.' Jess said as Anna started wriggling round.

'Actually there are no notes.' Rory said leaning her head on her hand and watching his reaction, he looked back at her in surprise trying to get a hold of his thoughts.

'None at all?' Jess asked after a minute of silence.

'None.' Rory confirmed. 'I went through it a million times and there's nothing that needs changing.'

'Oh, wow.' Jess set Anna back down on the floor as she started wriggling even more once her bottle was finished, eager to get back to her toys. 'I didn't expect it to be done so soon.'

'Well we work well together.' Rory shrugged.

'What about the ending, because we had some trouble getting the ending to work.' Jess said keeping an eye on Anna, not wanting to admit that he'd had a call from Chris earlier that day saying that it would be good if he could get back as soon as possible.

'The ending's perfect, so you're free to go back to Philadelphia and get Truncheon up and running again.' Rory said standing up, 'I'm going down to the diner to grab some pie, keep an eye on Anna for me.' She said rushing out and down the stairs, stopping at the bottom and leaning against the wall, breathing heavily trying not to cry.

'Rory! Rory! Come quick!' Jess called loudly from the doorway of the apartment a few minutes later, slightly panicked Rory took the stairs two at a time and entered the apartment.

'What's wrong?' She asked frantically.

'Nothing, look I think Anna's going to start crawling.' Jess said pointing to Anna who was on her hands and knees. Rory smiled widely.

'She's never crawled before!' Rory said excitedly. 'Get the video camera.'

'Already on it.' Jess said coming back to her side with the camera in hand and filming Anna as she started to crawl.

'Wow!' Rory smiled widely tears in her eyes. 'You're so cleaver.' She said getting down onto the floor next to Anna, holding out her hands Anna crawled towards her, wobbling slightly as she did. Jess sat down beside Rory and kept filming them both. Rory took the camera off him and set it on the table where it would film them all while they played with Anna, as she wobbled around the room crawling about.

'Thank you.' Rory smiled at Jess.

'What for?'

'For calling me in time to see this.' Rory smiled watching her daughter.

An hour later Anna had fallen asleep, leaving Rory and Jess sat on the floor with their backs resting against the sofa.

'What are you writing?' Rory asked quietly turning to Jess who was scribbling something on the back of a concert flyer, which wasn't an uncommon sight for Rory to see. He finished what he was writing and looked up at her.

'A different ending.' He handed her the paper.

_Rory,_

_I think I've known for a long time now but I didn't know how to say it, or admit it to myself; but after tonight there's no doubt in my mind about where I want to be, and who I want with me._

_Rory, you and Anna have become my whole world, I feel like I have a family and however dysfunctional that family is I wouldn't change it for the world, besides neither of us have particularly functional families._

_What I'm trying to say is that even though I'm not Anna's father I feel like I am, I want to be her dad._

_Rory, I love you. I always have and what I'm trying to get out here is to ask if you could ever love me again?_

Rory's eyes filled with tears and she leaned across and kissed him letting the tears spill over as he kissed her back. After a minute she pulled away with a smile on her face.

'I've never stopped loving you, and I can't think of any better father for Anna than you.' Rory said kissing him again.

'I love you so much.' Jess wrapped his arms round her and smiled, reaching out her picked up an envelope from the table and dropped the contents into his hand, pulling back he smiled and kissed Rory again.

'Will you marry me?' He asked his voice husky with emotion as he held out a simple silver engagement band with a small diamond with sapphire stones around it. The ring was small but beautiful and perfect for Rory, her eyes widened, she hadn't expected this.

'Yes!' She kissed him again tears rolling down her cheeks. 'Of course I will.'

Jess smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger.

'I'm glad you said that.' He smiled kissing her softly.

'Oh yeah?'

'Yeah.' He said they sat together for another hour talking about how much they'd missed each other, and how much they loved one another, until Anna woke up.

'Hey baby.' Rory held Anna in her arms. 'I should get her home.'

'Ok.' Jess agreed knowing it was practical that she needed to get Anna to bed since it was getting late. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' Rory kissed him again.

'Are you going to tell your mom and Luke tonight?' He asked helping her stand up.

'I'd like too, I want to tell the whole world.' Rory smiled. 'Do you want to come?'

'I think you should tell your mom on your own.' Jess said after considering it.

'You're probably right, but what about Luke?' Rory asked.

'How about you tell your mom tonight then we announce it together tomorrow to everyone else.' Jess suggested.

'Perfect.' Rory kissed him, then as they walked to the door she passed Anna to him. 'Say goodnight to your daddy.' Rory smiled with tears of joy in her eyes, Jess' eyes filled with tear which he tried to hide and he hugged Anna and kissed the top of her head. Wondering how he'd managed to get everything he'd ever wanted.

'I love you kiddo.' Jess said passing Anna back to Rory and kissing her one more time before they left.

When Rory got home she was pleased to find that Luke had gone to bed but Lorelai had waited up for her, quickly Rory put Anna to bed and came into the lounge her hands behind her back, she sat on the couch next to her mom and covered her hands with a cushion.

'You were gone a while.' Lorelai said switching off the TV. 'So is Jess leaving?'

'Not at the moment.' Rory said looking down not sure how her mom would take it. 'I have something to tell you.'

'Oh.' Lorelai said with interest.

'Uh Anna started crawling tonight.' Rory said smiling widely.

'Really! Oh I can't believe I missed that, she's so smart!' Lorelai clapped her hands. 'Can we wake her up and get her to crawl again?' Rory just looked at her with a slightly amused looked. 'Ok probably not, so is that why you can't stop smiling?'

'That and something…else.' Rory said unable to stop smiling.

'There's more? Big night.'

'Yeah really big.' Rory said. 'Jess asked me to marry him.'

'What!' Lorelai was stunned. 'He…what…I…but…'

'Mom try and get a full sentence out, what are you thinking?' Rory asked.

'Ok.' Lorelai took a breath letting the news sink in. 'He asked you to marry him?'

'Yeah.'

'But you've not even been dating, have you?'

'No we haven't but we love each other.' Rory smiled. 'Here read this, he gave it to me just before he proposed.' Rory handed her the concert leaflet and watched as Lorelai read it.

'Wow, he wants to be Anna's dad?'

'Yeah.'

'And how do you feel about that?' Lorelai asked still stunned.

'I think Jess has been the perfect father already.' Rory said watching as realisation hit her mother.

'Wait…hold on…did you answer him yet?' Lorelai asked.

'Yeah I did.' Rory said pulling her hand out from under the cushion she showed Lorelai the ring.

'Oh boy.'

'What?'

'It's a little…fast.'

'I know it is but I love him, and when you think about it it's actually been a really long time, I've loved him since I was 17.' Rory replied.

'Ok, and you're happy about this?'

'Really happy.' Rory smiled. 'I really love him.'

'Wow!' Lorelai pulled her daughter into a hug. 'You know all I ever want is for you to be happy right?'

'I know mom.' Rory hugged her back, 'And I am happy.'

'Then I'm happy for you, congratulations honey.' Lorelai said trying to work out if she really was happy about this.

'One more thing before I go to bed, could you not mention this to Luke, me and Jess want to announce it to him together tomorrow.' Rory said standing up. 'I just wanted to tell you first.'

'Of course sweetie.' Lorelai said as Rory went to her room with a bright smile on her face. Lorelai leaned back on the sofa and sighed deeply. She would have to get used to Jess being in their lives.

A/N- Hope you like this, sorry it took so long, please review….


End file.
